The present disclosure relates to a system, method, and computer program product for locating traffic incidents, and more specifically, to use traffic data obtained from sensors to identify the location of traffic incidents.
Traffic management systems can integrate technology to improve the flow of vehicle traffic and improve safety. Often times, they use real-time traffic data from cameras and speed sensors to improve traffic flow.